1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a media playback method in a real-time multimedia transport protocol, and more particularly, to a method for reproducing media faster by accessing a random point in a bitstream transmitted by a moving picture experts group (MPEG) media transport (MMT) protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon occurrence of random access to a point corresponding to stream access point (SAP) type 2 or SAP type 3 in the MMT, a terminal may reconstruct an intra random access point (IRAP) picture.
After the terminal decodes all leading pictures related to the reconstructed IRAP picture, the terminal displays the leading pictures in a display order and then displays the IRAP picture. That is, upon occurrence of random access, as long a delay as a time taken for the terminal to decode the related leading pictures is generated.
Accordingly, upon occurrence of random access due to channel switching or bitstream switching, as long a delay as the number of the leading pictures (due to decoding and/or displaying) is involved in reconstructing the IRAP picture at the terminal.